


Time heals wounds

by IllusionGates



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1834261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusionGates/pseuds/IllusionGates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hinata wakes up to find that all the people who died on Jabberwock Island alive. Including a certain someone. But a chance to meet his friends isn’t exactly the best wish when you watch them die over and over again. Especially him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time heals wounds

Hinata missed them. It had been a month since the mutual killings and he couldn't get them out of his mind, not that he could blame himself. He and the others had decided to stay on Jabberwock Island and to wait for the comatose students to wake up. When, though, Hinata had no idea. He felt a small pinch of sadness, because every place he visited on the island reminded him of his classmates.

Mioda was fond of the tittie typhoon Hinata had a not so fond memory of Mioda singing one of her hit songs. It was not a pleasant memory but it was a memory. It was also the time when Saionji came to Kuzuryuu’s welcoming party.

He remembered how Tsumiki would always visit the pharmacy or the hospital. He smiled, when he remembered how flustered Tsumiki had gotten when he had gotten a cut on his finger and she wanted to inject some kind of needle on him.

He remembered and remembered, reminisced of the old days. He wished they could return. He just had to have hope. 

Out of all the students who he missed the most Hinata did not know why he missed _him_

 _He_ was the one who started the mutal killings. If it weren’t for _him_ maybe TeruTeru wouldn't have tried to kill Togami and everyone could have lived in peace.

 _He_ was the one who had hurted Hinata the most. Hinata had trusted _him_ , got close to _him_ and even felt like they could be the best of friends, only for it to turn hay wired when the first trial started. There, Hinata saw _his_ true personality, the happy bubbling guy who had a smile to keep Hinata calm, was actually borderline insane. 

_He_ had betrayed Hinata and broke his trust. 

What pissed Hinata off the most was that _he_ had not felt any remorse or guilt for what _he_ done. Instead, _he_ smiled, laughed even. _He_ didn't care as long as everyone were stepping stones to bring forth a greater hope.

Hope that was what _he_ would always ramble on about. _He_ would always ramble on and one about how hope is the most important thing in this entire world, and hope that is created from defeating despair is the most amazing feeling one could possibly have.

Hinata had found it ridiculous though, Hinata wouldn't have mind if _he_ could have just dropped dead from then. Sure it was a bad thought but Hinata was still recovering from _his_ betrayal. 

And _he_ had died.

And Hinata couldn’t process anything in that moment. It was like a nightmare, a despairingly nightmare Hinata wished he could wake up from. 

Hinata did not know why, but he missed _him_.

He missed _him_ out of everyone in the whole island the most.

He missed _Nagito Komaeda_

Imagine his surprise when Hinata woke up to find a voice waking him up to be non other then Komaeda.

Hinata could only stare in doubt and confusion.

“Hey… can you hear me? Hey, are you alright? … You sure look exhausted. I am too, you know, we are all. I mean…with all the crazy stuff that happened…hey, are you listening?”

Hinata laughed at that moment, he didn't know if this was somebody’s funny excuse as a joke because he hated it. Whoever did this he wanted to punch them in the face and tell them off.

Sure enough Hinata came to the conclusion he must have somehow been sent back to the game. He had no idea why. 

He had been convinced when he had seen his classmates, his friends were all alive. Mioda, Nidai, Gundam,  
Saionji (if he could count Saionji as a friend ) even Togami!

And when all his friends were brought back to life, their lives were then lost once again.

Hinata knew Komaeda would try to kill to bring forth hope again. Hinata just knew.

So instead of letting Komaeda go clean the lodge, Hinata went with him this time. He tried to convince Komaeda not to kill anyone. Of course, Komaeda was shocked surprised Hinata would suggest such a thing but Hinata was no fool he called Komaeda on his bluff and Komaeda laughed in his face.

“It was going to happen eventually.” Komaeda replied and at that moment the mask went down, all politeness and kindness disappearing from his face.

Hinata knew it would be futile to try to reason with Komaeda, that guy, the minute he had his mind set on something the minute he would do what ever it takes to commit it. Arguing against Komaeda was impossible; it would just go in one ear and out the other. 

That didn't stop Hinata from trying though.

“So, now that you know.. Why not kill me then?” Komaeda insisted, “It would be perfect! It would save me all the trouble from setting my plan into motion! Just one slice from the knife I hid under the table.. And it’s done. Surely you can handle that, Hinata-kun?” 

“I'm not going to kill you.” Hinata replied “but I want you to promise me.”

“Promise what?” Komaeda questioned

“Promise me,” Hinata took a breath “Promise me you wont kill anyone.”

“Eh? What are you saying Hinata-kun? You trust someone like me to uphold the end of that promise?” Komaeda responded dodging the question.

“Promise me, Komaeda.” Hinata repeated, “We were friends aren’t we? I mean, we are friends. All that time we spent together in that short while.. it wasn't meaningless was it?”

“Of course it wasn't.” Komaeda huffed “it wasn't all meaningless.”

“Then, promise me. Please don't kill anyone.” Hinata pleaded

Komaeda gave no answer, he was merely shuffling his feet and avoiding Hinata’s glance. Komaeda began to take notice in the simplest things in the lodge; the cloth was ragged, the floor had much more dust to his dismay. It would probably take hours to clean by himself; and much less time to prepare to kill-

“Komaeda.” Hinata replied.

Light gray eyes met with green eyes and the contact might have lasted for eternity.

“..It will happen.” Komaeda repeated “I will do everything I can to make hope shine.”

But it felt different somehow, instead of laughing again in Hinata’s face Komaeda turned towards the door and exited.

Hinata silently took this as Komaeda agreeing to his promise; he couldn't be happier. Maybe, maybe they could get onto the right foot this time. Without that stupid bear getting in their way.

Completely ignoring the fact that Komaeda had just left him there himself to complete the entire lounge by himself. 

Hinata was a fool.

Somehow Komaeda had found a loophole in Hinata’s promise.

Komaeda had upholded to some point, no one was dying and for that moment everyone were completely forgetting about being trapped on the island. They were living in peace and quiet.

They had hope.

That was until they found him.

Crying and moaning rang out in the room and some collapsed at the sight, because right in front of them was the dead body of Nagito Komaeda.

“Bing Bong Bong Bong! A body has been discovered!”

Hinata had no expression throughout the entire trial took place, he was in shock and he could feel the bitter feeling of anger rising again. He could have laughed. Komaeda had betrayed him again. He left Hinata alone, he left Hinata too witness the sight of his dead body. Just saying the word ‘dead’ sounded awful on his lips.

And because Hinata did not offer any help in the trial, any conclusion to give them a lead everyone had voted the wrong culprit and everyone died. 

 

“Hey… can you hear me? Hey, are you alright? … You sure look exhausted. I am too, you know, we are all. I mean…with all the crazy stuff that happened…hey, are you listening?”

Hinata awoke to a silhouette standing above him; Hinata was not surprised though. He laughed, laughed and laughed and laughed and laughed! 

How many times has he woken up now? Hinata lost track after the tenth time.

He failed to save Komaeda in the first loop, the second loop he failed to convince Komaeda to not murder anyone and he got murdered by TeruTeru, the third loop he got someone to kill him, by the 7th loop he killed Togami and received execution. No matter what Hinata did Komaeda would always be the trigger to start the mutual killings. Hinata could never, never stop Komaeda. What hurted the most was having to watch Komaeda’s vacant body lying on the ground staring at nothing but utter darkness. 

 

And because of not bearing the thought of losing Komaeda again he let the events played out just like they had first started. He letted TeruTeru kill Togami, he allowed Peko to kill Koizumi, allowed Tsumiki to kill Saionji and Ibuki and he had even allowed Gundam to murder Nidai! 

Hinata felt disgusted that he would just sit idly by and watch them die again. He couldn't take it anymore anyways. If he went to another loop, he swore he would go insane. Insane, Insane and fall into despair.

 

With the seven survivors left, Hinata grew fearful he knew what was coming.

When Komaeda triggered a bomb in the place they would all eat he just knew.  
Hinata recalled Komaeda mentioning that he’d stop the bombs from detonating if the traitor revealed himself or herself. 

He considered going to Nanami and telling her to confess but Hinata didn't want to involve her. He doubts she would agree to his terms. Besides, what would happen once the traitor revealed themselves to Komaeda? 

Hinata didn't know but he assumed the worst. He didn't want to see Nanami be killed; she was a precious friend to him. Yeah and so were all the others you watched die before your eyes when you knew you could of saved them. Hinata thought bitterly.

So instead of going to Nanami, he went to Komaeda.

“Hmm..? Hinata-kun?” Komaeda answered “I’m not going to give you anymore hints you know.”

Just hearing Komaeda’s voice again left Hinata speechless he couldn't talk,he couldn't speak he couldn't even process his words.

Inwardly, he took in Komaeda’s appearance, Hinata knew this was not the first time he has seen Komaeda but somehow he had found Komaeda.. mesmerizing. 

Hinata took in Komaeda’s long dark green coat that went past his knees, his plain white shirt with a strange red symbol on it. His messy shoulder length white hair and the way his light gray eyes fluttered. Did they flutter? 

“Hinata-kunnnnn?” Komaeda waved in his face “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“Maybe I am seeing a ghost…” Hinata muttered.

Komaeda sighed “Sorry to disappoint you! I'm not a ghost… but aren’t we getting off topic? Shouldn't you be looking for the bombs?” 

“There are no bombs.” Hinata replied

“Huh? What are you-

“There are no bombs!” Hinata shouted

“…If this is some trick to get me to give you some sort of hint of some sorts I'm not impressed Hinata-kun.” 

“This is not a hint! I know you don't have any bombs! There fireworks aren’t they?”

“……”

“….”

“I have no idea what your-

“Komaeda! Stop with the bullshit! I know you don't have any bombs. It was a ploy to get the traitor to reveal themselves.”

Komaeda took a step back and Hinata saw this as a opportunity to slip inside Komaeda’s cottage. 

“…”

“…”

“Ah. To think Hinata-kun would be able to figure out a plan someone like me made..” Komaeda began “… I take it you're the traitor then?”

“Huh? What are you saying?”

“..but Hinata-kun wouldn't be able to figure out my plan unless he was the traitor.”

“I'm not the traito-

“Then why are you here?” Komaeda cutted in

“I-

“If you know my plan was to bring out the traitor then surely you should of just left it alone. I'm doing all of us a favor, you know.”

“Y-your lying.” 

“Lying? I'm just trying to save our lives from the threat at hand.”

“….Or most likely saving the threat and eradicate the rest.”

“Excuse me?”

“ Komaeda… you…”

“I what? I cant understand you unless you form words Hinata-kun.”

“I.. I.. ” Hinata began “ I cant take this anymore!” Hinata shouted and without realizing what he was doing he embraced Komaeda.

 

“Wha-

“…Shut up.” Hinata hissed he could feel the tears falling from his eyelid. He hated this! he hated to appear weak especially in front of Komaeda. But Hinata just couldn't take it anymore he had watched all of them die, watched him die again and again and again. 

Upon his request Komaeda complied, he had indeed gone quiet. Hinata couldn't make out the face Komaeda was making but the way his shoulders rose and how hard he was breathing, Hinata assumed the worst. He could feel his cheeks rise in embarrassment he made an even bigger fool of himself then he wanted to. He considered releasing Komaeda from his embrace and jump off a cliff. But Hinata had quite liked staying in this position, though he had no idea why.

“Komaeda.. you, you were planning to let the traitor escape by having her kill you and let the rest of us die.. weren’t you?”

“…Ah. So the traitor is a ‘her’?” Komaeda replied dodging the question

“Komaeda.” Hinata tried again “you wanted to kill us because the rest of us are remnants of despair right?”

“………..”

“Why would you do that?” Hinata responded

“Hahah! Hahahahahah! … surely you have the answer Hinata-kun. For you to understand me this much I'm sure you do.”

“…its because you want the ultimate hope to shine don't you?”

“As expected of Hinata-kun!”

“That's wrong.”

“Eh?”

“You’ve got that wrong Komaeda, there is no hope to come from killing all of us. Even if you did, the traitor is not human, she wouldn't be able to escape from here even if you did plan an escape for her.”

“..”

“Komaeda, you don't need ultimate hope to shine, to create hope; because hope has always been with you from the start! Hope.. was always there.. inside your heart.” 

“…..hahaha. wise words.”

“I'm telling the truth-

“Then where was it when my mother and father died in the plane?”

Hinata was stunned into silence, Komaeda, in all of the timeloops Hinata has been in, Komaeda had never mentioned anything about his past.

“Where was it when I was kidnapped by a thief and no one came to save me?”

“Komaed-

“where was it when I… when I came to this island?”

Hinata gave no answer because he had no answer.

“Ahahahah! What am I saying? Because of all those events that happened I was able to achieve good luck! My life has always been between bad luck and good luck. When something bad happens I achieve good luck, the opposite happens too. Haha.. I wonder if my illness is getting to me..?”

“Illness?” Hinata questioned

“… would you like to know? Ah but it would probably bore you, the tale of a boring worthless trash.”

“Stop calling yourself that.”

Komaeda laughed “Lymphoma.”

“What?”

“Before entering hopes peak I was diagnosed with Lymphoma and a severe case of dementia. You know what that is right? Lymphoma is the cancer of immune system. Dementia on the other hand… haha even as we speak my brain is getting smaller. In less than a year or two I wont remember anyone; I wont remember you Hinata-kun… well someone like me probably wont get out of here alive anyways.”

“Stop.” 

“Hmm? I told you you’d be bored of someone like me.”

“That's not it. You should have told me sooner… your behaviour makes sense now.”

“What’s the point? We will all die soon. So why not die sooner then others?”

“…That's cowardly.”

“Coward? Maybe I am, but I'm just following my ideals all I want to see is hope shine bright.”

“Don’t talk like that-

“Ah, in the end I'm going to die alone. No one will miss when I'm gone. I have no relatives any family, not even friends. The others may have pity for me for a day but then it will be yesterday’s news. I'm going to die no matter or not we get out of this island. Not only that I have no one to share my ideals, and I won’t ever get the chance to experience someone’s love. I'm going to be alone for the rest of my life and the afterlife too.”

Hinata clenched Komaeda’s jacket and holded him close, Komaeda didn't pull back. 

“I'm your friend Komaeda. I’ll… I’ll stay by your side. Ill pass your ideals on.. _in a less sinister way_.. I’ll, I’ll..”

“…Hinata-kun. I-

Hinata didn't hear him, as he was too busy weeping.  
And for the first time, Hinata did not feel bad that he wept in front of Komaeda.  
Hinata silently prayed, for someone, anyone to save this man.

 

“Bing Bong Bong Bong!! A body has been discovered!”

Lying down on the ground was the super high school level luckster Nagito Komaeda. 

“You’re a jerk Komaeda.” Hinata whispered “You left me all alone again.”

“Hinata-san?” Sonia replied

“…. I had finally realized why I missed you, why my heart was torn into pieces when you were gone, I realized why I missed you and now your!!” Hinata cried

Hinata didn't care how pathetic he looked infront of the others he couldn't care less what they thought of him at the moment.  
Hinata knew a trial would take place and he didn't care he wanted them to get the wrong answers, for them to die again. So he could see Komaeda again, he didn't care, he didn't care. He didn't

 

Hinata waited for them to guess the wrong culprit, it didn't happen. 

_But time did not go back_

Nanami had told everyone she was the traitor and her execution commenced.

 _But time did not go back_

The remaining five stumbled upon the laptop Komaeda left along with his final message a way out of the island, a safe place with the password 11037.

 _But time did not go back_

The five students found themselves in hopes peak academy

_time did not go back_

The students discovered the secrets of the school and their imprisonment

_time did not-_

They faced the embodiment of despair, Enoshima Junko and started the forced shutdown

_Go back_

 

“Hinata-kun! Just the guy I have been looking for!” Naegi smiled

“…I want to be alone.” Hinata answered

“Eh? Don't be like that I found something for you!” Naegi insisted

“I don't care.” Hinata hissed

“Oi. Listen imbecile. It took us a long time to get this so you better listen.” Togami answered

“I said I don’t care! I don't care anymore! Why isn’t time going back? Why? Why?! Why- 

“…Hinata-kun.” A familiar voice said

Hinata stopped and could only stare at the familiar figure on the screen.  
“K-komaeda? How-

“I wonder if Hinata-kun’s reading this message.” Komaeda interrupted

Hinata gazed up at Naegi for an explanation

Naegi sighed “We found this in the archives. Its Komaeda-kun’s final message it turns out he had another one hidden.”

“By the time you read this… I’m probably dead.” Komaeda answered “To be honest, I don't know why I'm making another message. It would be embarrassing if someone other then you see this huh?” 

Hinata glared at Naegi and Togami a silent invitation to get out. Naegi complied while Togami groaned and muttered “a rude imbecile.”

“….I’ll take that risk then.” Komaeda took a breath “I want to thank you Hinata-kun..I.. I never met someone like you before. I know I might have been… worthless, a nuisance but you.. Were special to me. I thought about what you said.. and you were right. Hope has always been inside of me from the start but you have to understand.. I had to do this. I had to. I went through a lot in my pathetic past, but I managed to move through it with hope…..and then met you Hinata-kun. Thank you… Ah, please don't forget.. that I… I love.. I love the hope sleeping within you from the bottom of my heart.”

The message went blank along with Komaeda’s voice disappearing and to never be heard again. 

Hinata stared at the message in silence feeling his heart break open, he wanted to cry but no matter what he did he couldn't the only thing he could do was stare, stare into space.

After a few moments he decided to settle on one thing.

Hinata smiled.

“You idiot Komaeda…. I love the hope sleeping within you too.”


End file.
